Aluminum alloys arc useful in a variety of applications. However, improving one property of an aluminum alloy without degrading another property often proves elusive. For example, it is difficult to increase the strength of an alloy without decreasing the toughness of an alloy. Other properties of interest for aluminum alloys include corrosion resistance and fatigue crack growth rate resistance, to name two.